Bottled beverages purchased by consumers come with generic tops. In general, bottles have a wide portion to store liquid and a narrower bottle neck to aid pouring or drinking. Different bottles have differently sized bottle necks that can be based on overall liquid volume, liquid type, composition, or use, for example. Included bottle tops are typically custom-sized to threads around the exterior of bottle necks.
Problematically, conventional bottle caps are not designed for reuse. In more detail, wine bottles use corks that expand when taken out and cannot be reused at all. Other caps are completely removed from the bottle for drinking, and are then have to be screwed back on to prevent spillage. Removable caps are susceptible to loss and are not practical for sports drinks or other situations in which users take small drinks of liquid many times. Some sports drinks do have pop-up caps that allow users to drink without removing the cap. But these sports caps cost more and thus are not always included. Moreover, most caps are generic in nature, making it difficult to distinguish identical bottles from each other, for example, at a gym or party.
What is needed is a robust drinking cap container that can be used to easily reseal bottles of varying sizes and to provide a drinking spout. Furthermore, the drinking cap should be customizable and fun with interchangeable topper of varying designs.